


Hit and Switch Miya Twins/Bi!Female!Girlfriend/Bi!Female!Reader

by MLB224



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock milking, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Anal, Gangbang, Group Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Open Relationships, Orgy, Swingers, smacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLB224/pseuds/MLB224
Summary: You and your girlfriend are doppelgängers. Which makes it fun to have an open relationship so that you can swap boyfriends if need be.In one of the best case scenarios, your girlfriend just so happens to be dating Atsumu Miya, a hot volleyballer with an equally hot twin brother.An afternoons hang out ends up being an orgy with all 4 of you- with something extra special for you.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, bisexual girlfriends
Kudos: 20





	Hit and Switch Miya Twins/Bi!Female!Girlfriend/Bi!Female!Reader

  
You and your girlfriend had a CRAZY chance meeting.

It was late one afternoon and you had just hopped onto the train, ready to head home, when you locked eyes with a girl across the carriage from you.

It was like looking in the mirror! You two were undeniably IDENTICAL.

After smiling at her, then walking over to start up a conversation, it turned out that you had more in common than just freakishly similar looks.

You both loved the same type of music, both loved [favourite food], and found out you were both bi and liked the idea of an open relationship.

cue: dating immediately.

...........................................

It was now a Friday night and you were at your girlfriend's house. She had just gotten off work and you were there chillin' on her bed, waiting for her to arrive.

As you lay there, scrolling mindlessly through your phone, you heard the bedroom door open from behind and she entered. 

"Hey babe," you greeted, still staring down at your phone.

"Hey sexy," she replied as she strode over and crawled up behind you on the bed, caging your body with hers as she leaned her head down and bit lightly into the back of your neck then dropped her hips into your plump ass, "hey so, I got a question..." she purred out, moving her mouth from your neck to your ear and nibbling on your earlobe

"Wanna fuck?" You leered back at her, turning your head to the side to give her a sly look.

"Well yeah, but I'm on my period," she moaned with annoyance, rolling off you and flopping down on the bed then turning her head to kiss your arm, "you know that guy I've been seeing?"

"Yeah, Atsumu?"

"Yeah him. Well, I'm supposed to go on a date with him tonight but due to SHARK WEEK I'm seriously not in the mood," she groaned, "would you go in my place? Pleeeeease?"

"Woah?! What??" you asked with surprise, dropping your phone back a bit and staring at her, "you want me to go out with your boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah? We're in an open relationship remember? I'm cool with it." She said with a carefree shrug and an endearing smile, "plus if he wants to fuck, then you definitely have the nicer pussy."

You blushed.

"Uhhhhh...."

"Oh come on, babeyyy." She begged, "for me??" She snuggled her head against your arm and looked up at you with big puppy dog eyes. 

You sighed heavily, rolling your eyes at her. 

"Okaaaayyy, fine." You replied in a faux vexed voice, "what times he coming?"

"30 mins." She deadpanned.

"What the shit?!" You gasped as you jumped up, "babe?! HELP ME FIND SOMETHING TO WEAR!" 

A mad scramble and 30 minutes later and you were ready to roll just finishing before the doorbell rang.

"It's him!!" Your girlfriend squealed, "ok, imma hide. Good luck, go go!!"

Nervously you headed out and down the hallway to the front door, taking a second to pause and check your outfit once more before placing your hand on the door handle.

"Hey?" You greeted, pulling the door open confidently.

There was your girlfriend's boyfriend, standing there with his hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans, looking fine as hell. He smirked at you then looked you up and down.

"Well you're lookin' hot tonight, ain't'cha?" He commented in his unique accent, his naturally smoldering eyes making your heart skip a few beats.

" _Shit... what would my girlfriend reply with?_ " you thought, before giving him a devilish smirk in return.

"Hot enough to take out in a date?" You asked confidently, returning his smolder with your own seductive smile.

He chuckled at your reply and pulled one hand from his pocket, extending it to you.

"You bet, let's go, baby." He took your hand and led you out of the house and down to his car. 

..........................................

Atsumu was a fun guy to be around. He was full of stories- most of them you suspected were made up, but you were enjoying his company none the less. And after finishing the last of your meal, you and he decided to take a small walk through the park nearby then head home. It was getting late anyway so he took you back to the car and off home you went, holding your hand as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Idly you chatted as he drove you home and inch by inch his hand slid from your palm, to your thigh, then in between your legs and finally ending up over your clit.

"'Tsumu~" You sung coyly, "watch those hands."

"Y'don't like me touching ya, baby? That's not what ya told me last time," he leered at you, his smoldering eyes full of carnal desire.

" _Shit, gotta be consistent,_ " you thought as you then opened your legs so he could rub you better, "just kidding," you quickly stated, "touch me all you like, Tsumu, but if you're gonna touch me you'd better make sure you see it through to the end." You looked at him and licked your bottom lip seductively before pulling it in between your teeth and biting into you, proud of yourself for picking a line that your girlfriend would say.

"Oh??" he leered coyly, looking back to the road ahead before glancing at you from the corner of his eye, "what ya trynna say, heh? Wanna get a little action?"

You blushed and looked out the car window as he rubbed over your clit and pussy a little firmer and then pulled your legs up a bit so you could rest your heels on the edge of the car seat.

"I'm down, if you're down." You replied softly looking from the car window back to him, innocence dripping from your voice.

"Oh ho?" He replied slyly. "You like for people to think that yer a goody two shoes, huh? But I know ya ain't."

Naturally you had a slight moment of annoyance at his comment but decided to let it slide, knowing that he had a habit of making off handed comments at times- well from what your girlfriend had told you anyway.

All too soon you pulled into your girlfriend's street and Atsumu pulled over at the quiet end and turned the car off.

"Let's head back here," he said, climbing into the back seat and motioning for you to come and straddle his lap.

You gave him a nervous, shakey smile, and climbed back onto his lap, facing him.

"Ya got a perfect ass, y'know?" Atsumu commented as he grabbed firmly into your jean clad cheeks and rocked your hips against his, completing it with his sexy lazily smirk. 

You could already feel his erection through his pants, pressing up against your core, and you softly draped your arms over his shoulders and leaned down so that your face was nearing his.

"Gimme a kiss, sexy." He urged in a cool tone, tilting his head up for your lips to meet his.

His lips were firmer and he tasted less sweet than your girlfriend's but you enjoyed how he kissed you, his hands moving your hips against his to create some friction between you both as the kissing got heavier.

Tenderly you parted your lips, tongues touching and intertwining as you tasted each other's flavours while you continued grinding down on him.

"Ready to go, ain'tcha." He commented with a smirk as he pulled back from the kiss. "Let's get ya up on this dick."

His crass comment threw you a bit but you were so worked up that you didn't care at that point and so eagerly hopped off him to pull your pants and panties down, watching as he undid his pants and slid them down a little before pulling his boxers down too.

His cock sprung forth the minute it was released, beautifully curved and swaying slightly with excitement.

"C'mere baby." He invited with a sexy smirk, gesturing for you to come and sit back onto his dick.

After taking your pants off completely you hopped back on top of him, your bare clit coming in contact with his hot, pulsating cock, and you took a moment to rub yourself against it.

"Mmmm, yeah, y'like that don'tcha." He purred lowly with a proud little chuckle. "Best dick you've ever felt against y'soft little pussy."

You nodded silently, aching for more contact.

"Get on it." He offered as he lifted you slightly to help you position yourself over his cock. "Y'told me I could hit it raw last time, still ok this time?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, yeah that's fine." You replied flippantly not wanting to say anything that could give away that you weren't the same girl as last time. " _I can get the morning after pill._ " You thought, lowering your wet pussy to the tip of his cock.

"That's right, baby, sit down on it." He encouraged with a wry smirk, one hand wrapping around up to the back of your neck while the other one gripped your thigh and hip, "Sheeeeit." He groaned as your tight little pussy enveloped his shaft whole. "Y'been doin' exercises, baby? Your pussy's tighter than last time."

"I-It is??" You stammered worriedly, wincing a little with the stretch of his cock inside you, "uh... maybe it's the angle?"

"Heh, well I ain't complainin'." He said with a smirk as he gripped your hip a little harder and moved you up and down his shaft.

"Ohhh~." You moaned out, relishing in the feeling of his dick inside you as you tilted your hips back and forth.

You loved your girlfriend, sure, she was soft and sweet and her pussy was smoother than silk; so much so that it felt like satin was rubbing against your clit when you two were in the heat of a scissoring session. But this? This was different; that rough feeling of a thick cock forcing it's way in and out of your wet pussy, rubbing firmly against your g-spot while you rocked against it? That was a something only a dick could do and at this point in time you thanked FUCK that you were bi and could appreciate both sides of the coin.

"Ahhh~," you moaned loudly again as you slipped your hands to the back of Atsumu's neck and gripped onto him for dear life, "fuck, this feels good."

"Ohh? I know I got ya good when you start swearin'." Atsumu said with a dry chuckle, his breathing rate becoming unsteady as his sultry gaze met yours.

You held strong eye contact with him, mouths hanging open slightly as you both worked your bodies up on each other, hips rocking and bouncing in sync as your foreheads touched.

"Gimme a kiss, sexy." He asked lowly and you bent your lips to his, making out as you continued to ride his dick.

It didn't take long but within a few more thrusts you came, squealing and moaning with pleasure as you remained with your lips locked against his.

He continued to pound up into you rapidly, moaning back into your mouth as he came, his cock pulsating into you as he released.

You hopped off him and he quickly grabbed a tissue from the back seat pocket then passed it to you to help you wipe up.

"Gotta say, _Y/N,_ you ride like a pro." He suddenly said as he packed himself away and did up his pants, not looking at you.

You paled.

"Y-You knew it wasn't your girlfriend?" You asked, slightly crestfallen, "I thought we had tricked you."

"I kinda thought it might not have been her." He said with a smirk, "so I tested ya. Told ya stories that I had told her last time. She woulda told me she had heard them before if it were her, but you didn't hear the stories last time so it was all new to you." He said, pulling himself forward and moving back to sitting in the driver's seat. "So she knows about us goin' out tonight then?"

"Yeah, she's on her period so she asked me to go out with you so if you did want to fuck then we could and it wouldn't be an issue." You replied as you put your pants and panties back on then climbed into the passenger seat again.

Atsumu chuckled as he started the car and headed down the road to her house.

"So what's the go? You two best friends, or what?"

"We're dating actually." You replied with a sweat dropped look on your face. "Open relationship though, that's why she's seeing you too."

"Sheeeit, that's hot." He replied, "how do ya feel about coming round to mine next week and having a bit of a gang bang? You and ya girlfriend, and me and my twin brother, Osamu."

"Oh?! Umm... might need to ask my girlfriend but I think she'd be up for it." You replied as he pulled into the driveway of her house.

"Well, let's go and ask her then, heh?" He said with a lazy half smile. "Thanks for tonight."

"Oh! Pleasure is ALL mine." You replied with a cheeky grin.

.................................

The following week you and your girlfriend walked hand in hand up to the front door of her boyfriend, Atsumu's, house.

"You sure you're ok with this?" You asked her dubiously as she knocked on the front door.

"Would I be here if I wasn't?" she retorted.

"Fair point," you replied with a shrug.

You heard footsteps approaching the door from the inside and braced slightly, wondering if it would be Atsumu or Osamu that answered the door.

The door opened and there was Atsumu, sporting that usual lazy smirk on his face as his hooded eyes looked from you to your/ his girlfriend then back to you.

"Glad ya came," he said in a laidback tone as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Not yet we haven't," your girlfriend quipped playfully.

Atsumu let out a chilled chuckle and stepped back, making a grand sweeping gesture for the both of you to come inside.

"Let me introduce ya to my twin bro," Atsumu said as he closed the front door then walked up between you both and slung and arm across each of your shoulders, leading you both into the lounge room.

You glanced around at the inviting looking home then your eyes settled on the other male in the lounge room as you entered. Osamu, the other Miya twin, grey dyed hair with a black undercut, sitting back on the lounge, with a bowl of noddles in his lap, enjoying them unhurriedly.

He looked up and over his shoulder as you all entered the room but that was about it; before looking back down to his food- showing no sign of interest nor distain.

"Put yer food down and say hi to the girls." Atsumu snapped at Osamu, letting go of your shoulders and strolling over his twin to try and take Osamu's bowl of noodles from him.

The deadpan grey quickly smacked Atsumu's hand away from his food and his emotionless face darkened slightly.

"Don't tell me what to do, yeah?" He said in a calm yet threatening tone to his brother, then rolled his head over to the two of you, making the most eye contact with you. "Hey," he greeted, holding a stiff hand up in a pathetic attempt of salutation.

"Hey," you replied softly with a smile, "are they soba noodles?" You gestured towards his bowl.

"Yeah," he replied, "you like food?"

"Always," you replied with a gentle smile.

"We're gonna get along just fine," he added before resuming eating.

You smirked at your girlfriend who was already smirking at you.

"Well if ya wanna come and sit down, we can chill for a bit," Atsumu invited as he sat down on the same lounge as his brother, leaving room between him and Osamu so that one of you could sit that side of him- between the two boys, and the other could sit the other side of him.

You opted to sit between the boys so that you were close to Osamu and your girlfriend sat the other side of her boyfriend, Atsumu.

"Wanna watch some TV?" Atsumu asked as he reached for the remote and switched the TV on then sat back again and stretched his arms out and placed them across your and your girlfriend's shoulders.

"Git your hands off her," Osamu growled lowly when he saw Atsumu putting his arm around you.

"Heh," Atsumu chortled, "didn't think ya were that protective, Samu?"

"She likes food, I'm immediately attached," Osamu replied with a completely apathetic voice as he finished his noodles then put the bowl down, stretching his arm around you and pushing Atsumu off.

"Fine," Atsumu sighed, turning his attention to his girlfriend and stroking her arm then gently caressing her body, which she allowed.

You and Osamu tried to concentrate on the program playing on TV but in no time Atsumu and your girlfriend were making out heavily beside you and you were starting to get a little turned on at hearing them emitting soft moans and grunts of pleasure as Atsumu's hand slipped up her inner thigh and started massaging between her legs.

You couldn't help but sneak peeks at them as they made out, remembering what it was like to have Atsumu's cock in your pussy.

" _How do I initiate something with Osamu?"_ you thought, glancing at him.

"I Won't let my brother outdo me," Osamu said suddenly, turning and scooping you up then sitting you down in his lap, straddling him.

"Oh!" you gasped bashfully, surprised to suddenly find yourself facing this handsome volleyballer and gingerly placing your hands on his chest.

"You into kissin'?" Osamu asked bluntly.

"Really?" Atsumu deadpanned as he broke from kissing his girlfriend and looked across at his twin when he heard what the grey haired hottie had asked you.

"Shut it, 'Tsumu, pay attention to ya girlfriend and let me do my thing." Osamu replied sharply but in a bored tone as he looked across at Atsumu.

"Heh, suit yerself," The blond said, turning his attention back to his girlfriend.

You gave Osamu an apologetic look but he ignored it as he sat his hands on your hips then slid them up your side and over your shoulders, sliding them to your neck and up behind your head so he could control the depth of his kisses as he tilted his head and pulled your face down to his.

Your lips met, gently at first, then quickly amped up, matching the couple's fervency beside you.

Intermittently you stole glances at your girlfriend as Atsumu sat her across his lap too so that you both were straddling your men while you made out with them.

Osamu was different from his brother. He had a similar touch but he was more reserved, his hands were firm yet gentle and he moved with calculated confidence.

Presently your hands roamed up under his shirt, fingers running down his washboard abs as your tongue continued to play with his.

You heard movement beside you and looked across to see your girlfriend removing her top and bra, letting Atsumu cup and caress her breasts then lean his head forward to give them a lick and suck.

"Want a feel, babe?" Your girlfriend asked as she caressed Atsumu's head between her breasts and gave you a sultry look.

You nodded and reached across, sliding your fingers across her nipples and smiling to yourself when you felt them stiffen under your touch.

"Ohh~," She moaned beautifully, arching her torso as Atsumu started licking her other nipple while you continued to massage and pinch the nipple closest to you, "I need a dick inside me," she groaned needily, rocking firmly against Atsumu.

"I can help ya with that," He mumbled lowly, that permanent smirk still on his face as he kept kissing and licking her supple breast.

He got her to hop off so he could pull his pants and boxers down and you had to bite back a moan when you saw that beautiful sway of his ridged cock, your body remembering last week in the back of his car.

Your girlfriend took her pants and panties off- completely naked by this point, while you were still fully clothed on Osamu's lap. She mounted Atsumu again and sat down on his dick, releasing a deliciously melodic moan as she then started dragging her pussy slowly up and down his cock.

You blushed, pussy throbbing while you watched your girlfriend bouncing on Atsumu's cock, wishing it were you in that position; and while you watched, Osamu pulled your face down to his, keeping it turned it to the side so you could keep your eyes on the other couple fucking beside you.

"Wanna do what they're doin'?" he whispered into your ear in a low voice as his hand slid down behind you and reached over your ass and under to massage between your thighs, "bet I can make you feel just as good." 

You nodded, eyes still glued to your girlfriend and Atsumu, watching him lick and suck her nipple while she rocked and bounced on him, his shaft appearing and disappearing up into her as she moved.

Osamu lifted you off and helped you take your pants off, tenderly running his fingers over your pussy before pulling his own pants and boxers down- his large cock springing forth immediately and as soon as you laid eyes on it you decided that you desperately needed that inside you NOW.

Not wanting to waste anymore time you eagerly climbed back onto his lap and positioned yourself over his cock, your glistening pussy ready to take him in one go.

Osamu's breathing hitch as you sat down on him, your eyes rolling back in your skull as your hot core enveloped him.

Slowly you moved, your eyes locking with his as you rolled your pelvis back and forth, mouths moving towards each others before tongues tenderly touched.

"Fuck, you look so hot riding him," your girlfriend suddenly panted from beside you, making you break from kissing Osamu to look at her.

You smirked.

"Speak for yourself," you replied as you leaned across to kiss her.

"Oh yeah." Atsumu groaned softly as he watched the two of you kiss, shifting along the lounge a little so that he and Osamu were sitting closer together to make it easier for you girls to make out while riding on your respective partners.

"Wanna swap?" Atsumu asked.

"I can go you one better?" your girlfriend replied him, a trail of saliva connecting your and her lips as she pulled back from the kiss and looked down at her boyfriend, "I'm close to cumming so I'll finish then you and Osamu can both use Y/N."

"W-What?!" you gasped, "what do you mean?"

"Double penetration," she leered at you, reaching down and rubbed her clit while bouncing faster and imagining you being railed by the hot Miya twins.

You blushed at the thought, immediately more turned on by the mental image of both boys using you at the same time.

"Ah shit~." Your girlfriend cried, cumming hard and fast while Atsumu continued to pump up into her, that smug smirk still on his face.

"Ya done, baby?" he asked as she hopped off, his cock pulsating slightly with excitement.

"Yeah babe," she panted, "go give my girl a good fucking."

"I already did last week," he replied smuggly, stroking his cock a little in hand as he stood up, "but I'm about to do it again."

Osamu shifted forward a little on the couch as Atsumu walked around behind you and grabbing a handful of your ass then let it go and gave it a hard slap.

Ah!" you cried out, the sting of the slap making you wetter for Osamu's cock.

"Woah, lemme grab the lube." Your girlfriend yelped as she jumped off the lounge and ran off naked to Atsumu's room to get it.

She returned and opened the tube, slathering the contents on the tip of his dick then grasped his shaft and lined him up with your ass.

"G-Go easy," you begged, feeling the pressure of Atsumu's cock at the entrance of your ass, “this is my first time.”

"Hold her down, Osamu," your girlfriend demanded sternly.

"W-Wait!" you whimpered, trying to get yourself into a better position to receive Atsumu's cock but Osamu held you down and your girlfriend forced her boyfriend's dick into your ass.

You cried out in pain but Osamu’s lips were on yours immediately, silencing you while Atsumu pumped his cock in and out of your ass. “B-Babe!” You whimpered, “tell him to slow down!”

“Ain’t no slowing down now ya hear?” Atsumu leered, “when my cock is in yer ass yet just gonna have to take it.”

"It hurts," you groaned, looking over at your girlfriend, who was watching excitedly.

"Fuck, this feels good," Atsumu growled as he held onto you, his fingertips clawing into your hip flesh as he slammed his hips repeatedly into your ass.

"Fuck her good," your girlfriend demanded with sexual excitement, leaning forward and turning your face to hers so she could make out with you as Atsumu slapped your ass then really railed into you.

"Aaaaaahh!!" you wailed in pain, digging your fingers into Osamu underneath you.

“stop stealing’ all the fun,” Osamu deadpanned over the top of you to his brother, “I want to move now.” 

“shut up, ya bottom,” Atsumu teased back, “I’m top so I get the hard fuck, yeh?” 

“fuck you, Tsumu my dicks bigger than yours.” Osamu replied explosively, gripping onto your thighs and pumping up into you firmly. 

“Aaaaahhhh!!” you cried out, tears streaming down your face.

"Shhhh!" your girlfriend placated you, a sadistic smirk on her face as she grabbed your chin in one hand and stroked your hair with the other, "you like being fucked in the ass. Take it like the good slut you are."

"I-It hurts," you cried out, body jolting with each thrust from Atsumu.

"Shhhh," your girlfriend hushed you again, "Atsumu, keep going, and Osamu, pump harder into her pussy."

Osamu obeyed. Both boys falling into a rhythm that could only be performed by twins.

Tears spilled down your cheeks as your pussy and ass were assaulted by the twins, neither stopping at your cries as your girlfriend occasionally tongue kiss you to shut you up.

Slowly but surely the pain started to subside and the full feeling in your ass eased a little, and in no time all three of you were panting and moaning as your girlfriend made her way back and forth between all three of you, kissing and touching as she went.

"I-I-I'm close." You moaned. I'm gonna cum, shit, I'm cumming, I—,"

Your head snapped back as you came, nails digging into Osamu's shoulders as Atsumu picked up the pace from his already quick tempo, pounding into your ass.

As you finished, Atsumu pulled out, releasing all over your ass and groaning with satisfaction as your girlfriend quickly wrapped her hand around his cock and milked him of the last of his cum.

"You can cum in me," You said quickly to Osamu, who nodded and immediately started thrusting hard and fast into your sopping wet pussy.

"Ah!~," he grunted sharply as he came, his cock throbbing and pulsating into you as he pulled you down onto him for a hug.

"Well... that was..."

"Amazing?" Your girlfriend offered.

"100%," you replied, wiping your eyes as you lifted off Osamu and flopped down beside him on the lounge, legs unable to work from the beating you received while your girlfriend wiped Atsumu’s cum off your back.

-END- 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still very new to AO3 so am trying to work out how navigate the site. Apologies for any spelling mistakes and/or excessive gaps when the text was translated to ‘Rich font’. - hopefully I’ll get the hang of it soon.


End file.
